


Build~A~Benny

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Married!Destiel, Bad Flirting, Crack Fic, Drunk Alfie, Drunk flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but he's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Just some cute crack about Drunk!Samandriel going to build a bear looking for something a little less 'kid friendly' than what they usually have on the shelves. Both fortunately and unfortunately, Benny is there and he's exactly what  Samandriel's been looking for!
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Build~A~Benny

Samandriel stumbled against the large post in front of him and hugged it tightly for a few minutes. He could steady himself, he wasn’t...he wasn’t _intoxicated_ . At least that was what he told himself until he pulled away from the beam and went toward the bright display reading _Build-A-Bear_ , maybe that’s where Castiel was!

“Alright Mary, pick out whichever one you wanna fill,” Benny said, smiling as his niece jumped around, grabbing up each empty stuffed animal to look at it closer. It didn’t surprise him in the least when she snagged up a dragon and held it tightly. 

“C’mon sweetheart,” Benny chuckled. There was a noise behind him and he gave a quick glance only to do a double take. A young man who was clearly drunk was stumbling around. Shaking his head he turned back to his niece.

It took more than one attempt but Samandriel finally stumbled his way toward the little desk where someone was standing, _ready to help_...the sign said.

“I would like to build, a, bear, please!” he said, leaning forward. “Do you have one like this-this-” he said, putting his hand high over his head, “big, and like...hairy… and strong but chubby is okay too, and good at cuddling, and nice, he has to be nice please.” 

Benny blinked a few times and looked back over, the clerk behind the counter was trying her hardest to not bust up laughing at this kid’s antics and finally managed to say, “That’s- we don’t really have anything like that sir.”

“But-I-” Samandriel started, looking down in disappointment. “Oh, okay I guess,” he said, but then he turned and his eyes went wide because it was _everything_ he was looking for and more. “That, I-I want _that_ please, I have money!” 

Benny snorted, his cheeks warming at the absolute _want_ in the kids eyes. Everyone in hearing distance were all chuckling too. 

Castiel nearly went past the build a bear when he heard his cousin’s voice. He hurried into the store and for a split second was confused as to why Benny was standing there a few feet away. Then Castiel remembered that he was spending the day with Mary.

“Hey Ben,” Castiel said, waving and then quickly tried to gather up his cousin who was making a spectacle of himself.

“Uh...hi, you know him?” Benny asked.

“Yep, this is my cousin I was telling you about, Alfie,” Castiel said, “Okay Alfie, c’mon let’s get you some coffee.”

“Nooooo, I want him Cas...I have money!!!” he said again, pulling his wallet from his pocket to prove his point only to be fussed over by his cousin. “He’s a bear-he’s-he’s- _everything,”_ he added, whispering loudly enough for everyone to overhear. 

Benny couldn’t help laughing a little and covered his mouth, “He’s cute.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “And very drunk, newly free from his relgious family and just learned all the different types of ‘gay’,” he said shaking his head.

“Different...oh, shit, that’s why he-” Benny stopped and barked out a laugh, “Oh that’s precious.”

“Daddy!” Mary cried out, running over to hug around her dad, “I’m not going home yet am I?”

“No no, sweetpea, you’re staying with Uncle Benny…” 

“Mary!!” Samandriel called out, “Hi babygirl! What are you doing here?” he asked, and then looked around him. “Are you building a bear too?” 

“Annnnd that’s enough of that,” Dean said, having realized exactly what little Alfie meant, and the way he was looking at his best friend. “Okay sweetpea, you’re with me until Uncle Alfie feels better, Cas... get some coffee in him, Benny… give him your number if you want but for Christ’s sake get him out of the store for children!” 

Castiel rubbed at his and went to take his cousin outside but froze. Benny was already gently guiding Samandriel out of the store and Castiel tilted his head to the side, “Well then...I didn’t think Benny would actually be interested,” he said.

“I know that guy better than anyone,” Dean said, laughing. “Trust me, he’s interested.” 

“Alright now, you sit down while we wait for your cousin to come back out,” Benny said, lowering down on the bench just outside the store, “You got your phone cher?”

Samandriel couldn’t really believe that the big guy was talking to him, taking care of him. He was so sweet and nice, just what he wished for. “I-umm, I don’t know,” he said, patting himself down until he found the rectangular bulge in his jeans and decided that yes, yes he did have his phone. “I found it!” he crowed in victory, reaching it out to the larger man. 

Benny grinned and took the boy’s phone. He typed a few things in and then slipped the phone into Alfie’s back pocket, “See ya around cher,” he said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Castiel saw the exchange and rolled his eyes, “Time for coffee now Alfie,” he said taking up his cousin’s hand.

“But he’s so pretty!!” Samandriel answered, as Castiel dragged him away. “I want one.” 

* * *

  
  


Castiel snorted as he heard the loud groan from the couch, “You alive?” he called out bringing his suffering cousin a glass of water and some aspirin. Samandriel was curled up on the couch, his eyes barely open as Castiel sat down on the edge of the cushion.

“No...I’m dead and this is hell…” Samandriel said, his head pounding in his skull. 

Castiel smiled and waited for Samandriel to take the medicine, “What do you remember about earlier today?”

“I suspect there was one but I wouldn’t know,” he answered, putting a hand over his eyes to block out the light. “Maybe father was right about alcohol...it feels very devilish right now.” 

“Next time you’ll listen to me about getting cut off,” Castiel snorted, “You might wanna check your phone, you have a new contact.”

Benny a.k.a. Your Build-a-Bear

Samandriel sat up quickly and then winced, “Ouch ouch ouch,” he said, but then he blinked his eyes open again and that gorgeous face from his dream was still very much there in front of him. ‘Woah….it-oh god, I-tell me I didn’t…Castiel please tell me I didn’t do what I think I did…” 

“Oh honey you did,” Castiel chuckled, “You went into the freaking build a bear and demanded that you could buy him,” he said covering his mouth to contain some of his laughter.

Samandriel laid back down on the couch and prayed that he would be able to smother himself into the cushions. “I’m never drinking anything ever again.” 

“Think of it this way, you definitely caught his eye and I think you should message him. Before you have to meet up with him again, which will be happening soon,” Castiel said.

“Oh no no no no, I can’t,” Samandriel said, shaking his head and waving his hands violently in front of his face. “I’ll never be able to face him, Castiel!! I offered to buy him, LIKE A PROSTITUTE!” 

Castiel laughed, “Pfft, trust me, he doesn’t see it that way. He’s already messaged me asking if my cute cousin is feeling okay,” he said and pulled out his phone to show him.

“He thinks I’m cute?” Samandriel asked, peeking out from behind his fingers. 

_Message from Benny:_ Hey, is your cutie pie cousin alright?

 _Message from Castiel:_ Hungover but he’s alright. You think he’s cute?

 _Message from Benny:_ Hell yeah

Samandriel swallowed hard, “He really isn’t weirded out or y’know...thinking I’m an idiot?” 

“No, he thought it was adorable,” Castiel smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket, “Message him, see for yourself. You’ll have to get used to seeing him anyway if you’re gonna live here. He’s my husband’s best friend and brother. And Mary’s favorite uncle,” Castiel said and got up, “Just rip the bandaid off.”

“Favorite uncle?” he asked, mostly to himself as he pouted. He had hoped he was the favorite, though he guessed...he didn’t spend as much time with her as he wanted. His family had seen to that. He saw the still gorgeous picture staring back at him and slowly typed out a response. 

_Message to BennyAKAYourBuildABear:_ Hi, this is Samandriel, or um, Alfie is fine too. 

_Message to BennyAKAYourBuildABear:_ I um, I’m okay, thank you for...well everything. 

Benny knocked back another swig of his beer and settled back on the couch. He was exhausted from spending the day with his niece but he felt good, calm. He always did when was around family. His phone buzzed against his thigh and he instantly though it would be Dean.

“Well I’ll be,” he grinned after reading the message. Little Alfie, the sweet drunk cousin of Castiel. He was hoping the kid would message him at some point.

_Message to Alfie:_ Hey there.

 _Message to Alfie:_ Glad to hear you’re doing okay and no need to thank me.

_Message to BennyAKAYourBuildABear:_ I am extremely embarrassed by my previous behavior, but I am grateful that you’re able to look past...that.

Samandriel winced at the memory of everything he’d done, as it flashed through his mind again. Ugh, hiding in the couch wasn’t an option for much longer. 

Benny laughed softly. While the memory was more than likely making the poor boy cringe, it was endearing as all hell for Benny. Dean called him an idiot but he didn’t care, Samandriel was cute as fuck.

_Message to Alfie:_ I’m sorry you feel embarrassed and yeah, I can totally look past it. Been in the same boat getting drunk and being silly. 

_Message to Alfie:_ Though this outcome is much, much better haha.

Benny was so sweet, at least from what he remembered. It was still a little fuzzy but the soft smile stayed along with the warmth in his cheek where he could almost still feel Benny’s lips. 

_Message to BennyAKAYourBuildABear:_ I don’t drink much...well never before anyway. 

_Message to BennyAKAYourBuildABear:_ And if it’s at all reassuring, I don’t plan to again in the future. 

_Message to Alfie:_ Or, take it slow next time. I’d love to take you out sometime but if you don’t wanna drink, that’s completely fine. No pressure for either btw.

Benny bit down on his lip and hit send before he could change his mind.

Samandriel nearly fell off the couch when he read through the message on his phone. Was Benny really asking him out...like on a date? He-just the thought of facing the man made his face flame in embarrassment but also...never had he wanted something so badly in his life. 

_Message to BennyAKAYourBuildABear:_ Like...a date?

He asked, because he had to. He had to know if it was just a friendly thing, or maybe because he was Castiel’s cousin or something, he wasn’t sure but he wouldn’t be the butt of anyone’s jokes anymore. 

Benny smiled fondly and was about to type out his answer when instead, he hit the phone icon to call instead. 

Samandriel yipped as his phone vibrated, making it fly out of his hands in surprise. Of course, then he rushed to grab it, practically diving off the couch before quickly answering it. 

“Hello-Hi-Hey, sorry Hi,” he said, swallowing to stop himself from saying hello again. 

Benny chuckled, “You alright cher?” he asked.

“Umm.. maybe, I’m not really sure to be honest,” Samandriel answered, groaning internally as he face palmed. 

“To answer your question, yes, like a date. If you’d be interested,” Benny said, “And again, no pressure.”

“Oh no no that’s not-I was umm, I was worried that I’d be reading too much into it. You’re a very nice man, Benny...I didn’t want to take advantage of your kindness,” he said, “I would very much like to um do that, to go on a date with you.” 

“Then I’m glad I called instead, to ease that mind of yours. When are you free cher?” Benny asked, sitting up a bit, “I got the weekend off but if you don’t wanna wait, we can try for somethin sooner.”

“I um, I’m not really busy anymore...like ever,” he said, wincing. “I’m out of school for a couple months and I haven’t figured out the job market yet so, whenever is fine.” 

“Sounds good, how about a movie tomorrow night? Then if you still like me, we can walk around the plaza,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Yes, yeah, that sounds nice. I’m-I’m sure I will,” Samandriel said, grateful that Benny seemed to be comfortable enough for the both of them. “I uh, I know you said it’s okay but again...I just want to apologize about before, I’m not usually so...bold, drunk, any of that really.” 

“I know. Cas talked about you before, but I hope you’ll allow me to get to know the real you so I don’t have to take his word for it,” Benny said, “I’ll pick you up around six tomorrow okay?”

“That sounds wonderful, I’ll see you then Benny…” 


End file.
